A F(l)innale Special: In Your Arms
by OmegaEGG
Summary: Here he lies dying in my arms, all because of me, and there's nothing I can do! If only I could've done more, he would have lived. If only I was there when he needed someone... In celebration of Finnale. One-shot.


**A/N: Just a little something I've been working on for the Finnale special. This was inspired by ask-finnandfionna's artwork, "Please Don't Cry", and I would like to thank her for the inspiration. Also, this is actually an early rendition of a future chapter in my fanfiction. So I guess it can be a spoiler. Some things are subjected to change though, so the final product (the one you will see in the fanfic in some time from now) will not be the same.** **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or characters associated with it. They belong to Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward.** **I also do not own the preview picture. It belongs to** ** **ask-finnandfionna** , and permission has been granted to use her artwork.**

 **P.S. This one-shot was originally posted on my DeviantART account.**

It happened all too fast. Within a blink of an eye, Finn appeared in front of me, blocking the cold frozen blade that nearly struck me. It had pierced all the way to his back, and blood seeped through his blue shirt from his wound. With one swift motion, however, his attacker is sent flying back. His blade, however, is left dangling on his stomach. Slowly and painfully, he pulls the sword of ice out of his body and throws it aside.

"Yeah... That's right," He said, "I can take anything you can dish ou-" Right then, he collapses from the loss of blood and the pain he endured.

"Finn!" I cried out to him. I kneel down beside his collapsed body. Never before have I wanted to hold him so badly, to comfort him and soothe him. "How bad is the wound?" I asked worryingly.

"It isn't so bad," He smiled, "Oh who am I kidding, it's pretty bad. Agh!" He grunted in pain as I carried his battered body onto my lap.

"Idiot! Why did you do that?!"

"Heh, I don't know. I guess I just did..." Finn struggled to speak. Meanwhile, my mind had zoned out, thinking of all the times he has risked his life to save someone. "Hey, are you okay, Phoebe?" His concerned voice snapped me out.

"...Finn, tell me. What did I do to deserve your kindness?" I finally spoke up.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What have I ever done to you?! You've been so kind to me all these years; you've done so much, and yet, I've done nothing to return the favor..." Tears began to form blur my vision. "And here you are, dying in my arms, all because of me, and there's nothing I can do!"

I had left him speechless. I mean, it's true, right? If I had acted quickly, we wouldn't be in this predicament. Because of me, he won't make it. Thinking of all this made my grip on his white bear hat to tighten, leaving a slight singe. He smiled and placed his hand on mine with a comforting grip.

"Phoebe... Please don't cry," He tried to console me. "It'll all be okay... I promise."

"No, don't do this to me, Finn! Don't you dare die on me now! Please..."

I feel so helpless and powerless. I knew he was going to die, and there is nothing I can do to save him.

"None of this was your fault. Trust me when I say this, but you have done so much more for me than you know," He said as his arm steadily crept up to my head as I tilted towards his. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you 'till the end of the line, because..."

"I love you," We whispered in unison as ours lips locked together.

But when I felt his arms limp and fall to the ground, I immediately released.

"No, Finn! Wake up!" I tried everything, but nothing worked. Even though I knew he lies lifeless in my arms, I remained in denial. "Please wake up, Finn..." Eventually, I gave up; I had accepted his fate.

I wipe off the magma tears leaking through my eyelids. If only I could've done more, he would have lived. If only I was there when he needed someone... I settle him down on the ground as I reflect on his heroism.

"Your death will not be in vain," I whispered.

Feelings of devastation, anger, and grief rush through my body and mind. These overblown emotions have proven to be extremely dangerous. But if I can control this energy – no, I have to control it. Otherwise, everything we had done would all be for nothing. I focus on maintaining control of my core and grabbing hold of the violent energy building inside it – make it truly mine. In an instant, all that energy is then released into a fiery rage.


End file.
